


The Glasses // Prinxiety

by SomberStarlightWasteland



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Backround Logicality, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, I can add better tags now!, I like fluff but can't stop writing angsty shit, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, but dear god i hope it's not too angsty, im bad at tagging, lots of swearing, probably don't help though, slight angst, virgil has glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberStarlightWasteland/pseuds/SomberStarlightWasteland
Summary: Iwispkid on Tumblr had the sort of prompt, and my friends said Roman absolutely has a gay panic. Virgil can't wear his contact lenses, making him wear his back up round glasses and the other sides are shocked. Roman has a gay panic. Backround Logicality!!!! Mostly Prinxiety!!! Hopefully very fluffy. Slight angst, but other than that hopefully it's good!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Glasses // Prinxiety

Virgil's POV

"Ah shit." 

I was just taking my contact lenses out and one tore. Shit. All I have now are my stupid backup glasses. Maybe I can just stay in my room until I can go out and get new ones. Or maybe I don't really need them?

"fffFFFFFFFFUUUUUUCK!" 

Yep, definitely need them and I possibly have a few broken toes to prove it. 

I don't know. I'll figure it out tomorrow morning.

____________________

10:12. Everyone is for sure awake and probably in the living room. Maybe if they're busy I can sneak by and go back upstairs.

I make my way down the stairs and immediately wished I was still in my bed.

"Oh my goooosh!!!!!! My dark little angel!!! You're so adorable!!!!" Patton started gushing and made incoherent noises, and possibly words. 

"Huh... I didn't know you wore glasses, Virgil," Logan said mostly to himself after his double take.

"Uh... yeah. I usually just have contacts though. But I can't wear them right now..." I commented, even though it's Logan, so he probably figured out by now I had contacts. 

I looked to Roman and wish I hadn't. He's just staring at me opening and closing his mouth. He's probably trying to think of the best insult.

"Roman? You okay kiddo?" Patton questioned with concern lacing his words.

"I.... you-..." Is he okay??? I can't look that bad, can I? "I just. You.... when- I- what???" He just continued looking like a deer caught in headlights, with his mouth like a fish out of water.

Wow, I look that horrible that ROMAN, literally embodiment of creativity, is speechless. 

But it makes me a bit sad... I was hoping he'd like them, but even I knew that was too far fetched.... he'll never let this go...

Roman's POV

I'm just sitting here, watching Gravity Falls, when I see the most wonderful thing I have ever seen walk down these stairs. I can't tell what anyone is saying, all I can see is him....

Him and his cute purple hair, his hoodie that he looks small and adorable in, the pink dusted on his cheeks, and those those glasses. Oh fuck those glasses. 

I can vaguely hear Patton saying something to me, but all I can focus on is his questioning look, probably waiting for me to say something. 

But what the hell am I supposed to say?! You look so fucking cute I just want to grab your adorable face and fucking kiss you senseless??? He would freak out. But I've got to say something! Anything! 

"I..... you-..." I'm so gay and I fucking love you. "I just. You....when- I- what???" I just love you so much and when you do that I feel like my heart is going to burst. I just can't believe this... What are you doing to me???

This absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous angel in front of me looks like he's gonna laugh! Oh fuck fuck fuck. I love it when he laughs, if he laughs I will fucking happily die on the spot if that's the last thing I get to hear and see. 

He looked at me. I'm fucked. 

Those glasses though!!!!!! He is so fucking CUTE!!!! 

Wait... he looks so sad now... did I do something wrong? Oh fuck! I didn't say anything! This is all my fault! I need to say something, but he's starting to leave! I've got to do something and fast. 

"Virgil!! Virge! Wait!" He can't go I need to tell him now or I never will.

"Just... don't say anything Princey... just leave me alone." He sounds so sad, oh fuck I really need to fix this.

"No! Wait, I need to tell you something important!" 

"I said don't say anything Princey! You insulting me is not important. So unless you've got something else to say, just leave me alone!" I could hear his voice breaking and it fucking breaks my heart. I need to tell him. Now!

"It is important! I'm not gonna make fun of you!" He needs to know.

"What could possibly be so important? Nothing. I know you just want to make fun of me and it's just going to-" 

"I LOVE YOU," oh god I accidentally just yelled at him.... there's no turning back now. "I- I love you, Virgil."

He just stared at me. Oh god he fucking hates me now. I yelled at him and said something like that! Why would I do that?! He hates me now!

"Virgil.... I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm so, so sorry. You can just forget-"

He didn't let me finish my thought as he ran at me and kissed me!!! The love of my life is kissing ME right now! Oh my god! 

"Princey... I love you too..." he gave me the sweetest smile as he whispered it just loud enough for me. But that was all I needed before I kissed him right back, not ever wanting to let go.

"Awwwww!!!!!" Patton squealed from his spot on the couch. I kinda forgot he and Logan were there...

"C'mon Patton," Logan said standing up. "I think they need some space. 

"But- but it's-!" Patton suddenly cut off. I couldn't tell what Logan did or said, but a blushing and wide eyed Patton quickly left with Logan, leaving us alone.

But I don't even care what they're doing, because right now, I had the only thing that mattered in my arms. 

"I've waited so long for that..." the wonderful person in my arms breathlessly whispered.

"Me too... and all because of those glasses." We both started giggling, and just couldn't stop. 

"Do you think Logan finally confessed to Patton?" Virgil asked me.

"Oh for sure. It's about time for them, too," I commented, still slightly giggling.

"I'm so happy right now," he told me, smiling up at me adorably.

"Me too..." I agreed. 

This is easily, 100%, the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! Or if there were any spelling errors!!!! And more importantly if there's tags I should've used!!!


End file.
